1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a barcode recognition method and a computer program product thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a barcode recognition method of micro beads and a computer program product thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Micro bead technology is a labeling technology used in experiments of gene and chemistry to provide flexible representation of information. Because the micro bead has a very small volume (about to one cubic nanometer), thousands of the micro beads can be placed into a very small regent vessel to represent information of the regent vessel, such as ingredients contained in the regent vessel.
In order to read the data of the micro beads, a microscope is required to obtain images of the micro beads, and a computer is used to analyze the images of the micro beads for recognition of values of the pattern on the micro beads. However, because the material of the micro bead is transparent and the micro beads are distributed irregularly in the regent vessel, present barcode recognition methods cannot quickly recognize the values of the patterns on the micro beads, and also the accuracy of the present barcode recognition methods is not good enough.
Therefore, there is a need for a new barcode recognition method to increase the speed and accuracy of the recognition of the micro bead.